Storms and Sorrow
by King Hetalia
Summary: England has had a fear of storms ever since America left him on that stormy day. What happens when America sees England's reaction first hand? (One-shot)


**It's my first time uploading a story (One-shot) that I made on my own so wish me luck and I hope you like this little story.**

 **One-shot**

America looked over at Englands trembling hands "Whats wrong?" America said as he looked over at England's face.

England seemed to come back to life as if he just died "I-I- just-" loud thunder, lightning, and rain crashed against the windows as if they wanted something from inside.

England became pale and sickly as he heard sounds of the dark ominous storm. America began to worry as England returned to shaking restlessly and put his hands on his ears.

America started to crawl toward England asking if he was alright. "G-go a-away.." England said weakly while he squeezed his eyes shut.

"England are you okay?!" America said in a low hushed tone as he crawled over to England.

"Stop," England said in barely a whisper trying to stop the old visions of the rain, thunder, and lightning of the dreaded day.

America had finally reached England. America looked at England and gently lifted his hands off his ears.

America lifted Englands head upward to look at him "Whats wrong England?" America's voice filled with worry.

"The Storm," England said in a quavering voice as if someone was watching him from the darkness that surrounds them.

"You don't like storms? I can protect you! I'm the hero after all!" America said enthusiastically as the storm grew even louder than before.

England began covering his ears again not wanting to hear the sounds of rage and sadness from the horrendous storm.

America could not tell what was wrong with England asking if he was okay was not getting him anywhere.

"England why do you not like the storm? I know its stormy but that's no reason to be so scared." American said as he sat next to England's shaking body.

"T-they scare me, A-Alfred, please don't leave me alone again..please..." England hardly ever used America's human name and it felt even stranger to hear it from a scared England.

Suddenly America realized what England had said having a stormy day come back to him.

The American revolution. the day America had said so many bad things rubbing it in he had won against England. The deaths of so many people and the day he and England were no longer one country. America felt awful for not realizing sooner and now that he knew this he was going to be a hero once again.

"Hey. it's going to be alright I'm right here I'm not going anywhere," America said trying to calm England of his shaking and worry.

"I'm never going to leave you again you know that right England?" America said pulling England into his lap reassuring England that he was not going to leave.

As soon as England knew he was on America's lap he started wrapping his legs around America's waist clinging himself to America not wanting to let go.

To be honest, America didn't know how England was going to react to him pulling him into his lap he was happy that England thought of it as America comforting him.

America began to hear light sobs coming from England "England!? why are you crying!?" America said in a hushed but worried tone.

"I-I-I am sorry *sob, p-please d-don't l-leave m- *sob," England said in between loud sobs.

"England why would I leave you? I just said I wasn't going to leave remember..." America said while he snuggled his face into England's neck.

Light snores could be heard from both England and America could finally asleep happily.

The storm was slowly passing over the vacation house lightning, thunder and rain let up as the pair slept.

"They look so cute together don't you think," France whispered over to Canada "They are," Canada said as he grabbed a blanket off of a couch. Walking over Canada put the blanket over the two and walked back over to France.

"Sleep well," Canada said as he walked away he took Frances hand in his making the french man follow behind him.


End file.
